How the Warrior King came to be..
by Saionji's Rose Bride
Summary: The Warrior king is hiding something about his past but what could it be?


How the Warrior King came to be...  
  
  
  
Guitar sees Clari and he gets a weird sensation from deep within. He stares at Clari for what seems to be an hour. Finally, Guitar gets the nerve to speak.  
  
Guitar says in a low voice, " I feel as if somehow we are connected..."  
  
Clari replies, " What do you mean by that? How are we in any way connected? You are a Mazoku King and I a high priest!"  
  
Guitar stares at Clari and suddenly has a look of surprise. Guitar takes a step back.  
  
Guitar says with a sort of shaky voice , " It's you.."  
  
Clari responds, "Me?..What does that mean?"  
  
Guitar replies, " Clari Net..you are my brother.."  
  
Clari laughs at Guitar, he catches his breath and says, "What kind of a fool do you take me for Mazoku?"  
  
Guitar replies with honesty, "But it is true Clari-san. What you see before you is not me!"  
  
Clari laughs more, "Then, tell me, Guitar-sama, what is the real you?"  
  
Guitar looks to the ground. The rain starts in at a slow, steady beat and there is a silence for a few minuets, everyone's eyes on Guitar. Clari stares at Guitar, whom is looking upon the ground.  
  
Guitar looks back up at Clari and starts off. " I...do not remember much, but what I do remember, I can tell you.."  
  
Clari responds, "Well then, I'm listening, if your information sounds reasonable, I may believe it."  
  
Guitar starts his long, tragic story.." Well, a long time ago, or, as long as I can remember, there was a human, a high priest like yourself, his name being Guitar. He was a well respected man, he was loved by many, and he was very happy. One terrible day a war broke out, between Mazoku and humans, it was one of the earlier attemps of the Mazoku to break down Queen Horn's barrier. This man Guitar, was sent by the people, he was said to be the savior of them all. Guitar had his army, but as it seems Guitar's army was a crude one. The Mazoku were just too strong for us, I don't remember what exactly happened, I found myself alone on the battlefeild, all of my men lay dead and the soil stained with thier blood. It was a horrendous sight. It was I , just I and the Mazoku. I faught as long as my body held out, I heard a loud booming noise ,but everything went black after that.."  
  
Guitar looks down once more, pondering and trying to remember a past long forgotten.  
  
Clari picks up Guitar's sentance and says, "too strong for.....us? What does that mean, Guitar? Who is us? What do you talk about this "us"?"  
  
Guitar replies with a look of solemn and sadness ," This Guitar they speak of is me.."  
  
Clari resonds quickly, "So you were once a human, and when you say us, you mean you and your army!"  
  
Guitar replies with a low whisper of yes. Then he proceeds to tell his story. " That is the man I used to be." Guitar looks to the sky. The rain still falling with it's steady beat. " When I was fighting the Dragon King, Drum, I was using my swords, I prefer the swords to the staff, I could better control my magic. I too have magic, like you Clari, but I harness my magic though the swords that I wear upon my back. At the time there were only 2 hell kings Bass and Drum. They had slaughtered my troops and I was left to fight Drum ,and if I lived Bass. During the fight, Drum pulled a trick on me with his multiple dragons he pulled me downwards and to the ground . Everything went black again after that, but I do remember fading in at sometime in my darkness I heard Bass and Drum talking. Bass was saying something about how they could use another Mazoku King around, and that the Mazoku troops were getting harder to control with only two hell kings. Drum was suggesting something about how my fighting skills were some of the best he's seen..... for a human that is... When I woke up, I found that, I felt a little odd..I was in a room all by my lonesome. I managed to get to my feet, I walked around a bit and heard a sort or clattering, I stopped and looked all around. For the life of me, I could not figure out what it was. I looked around once more, for a moment I thought it may be the footsteps of other Mazoku..but when I looked down I saw the most unbelieveable thing! There was some sort of creature below me! "What in the hell?" I thought to myself. I tried to walk again and the creature walked as well. I thought, "Well, this is a bit odd. Why does this creature follow me so?" I put my hand on the side of the creature, then I felt what seemed to be a shirt. I ran my hand up a bit and I felt my hip bone. I thought to myself, "What is this? Where the hell are my legs??!!" I looked down and around and I saw no legs. "Did the Mazoku cut off my legs? What's going on here?" I walked up to what seemed to be a broken mirror or some type of reflective object. I saw myself and was shocked to what I have found. My body had been misshapen. I stared at this new form, for what seemed to be hours at a time. I had become this monsterous being. A canine humanoid figure attatched to what seemed to be a deer or dog with tiny hooves? Questions began to scatter throughout my mind! What form is this? Where is my old body? Do I have an old body? What is this? Who am I? For the longest period, I stood there, wondering these questions and trying to answer them the best I can. I was able to answer one of them, my legs were what seemed to be my lower 1/2. I heard a door creek and turned in a flash and glanced over my shoulder. Hell King Bass was at the door. He approached me and stopped a few inches away looking down upon me as he had before. He told me he wanted to talk to me.  
  
"What have you done to me? I demand to know!" I shouted at Bass.  
  
Bass replied, "You are one of us now, a Mazoku king! You have your own army, the beastman troops and you are the Warrior King. Does that not please you?"  
  
I turned completely around and faced Bass, "Please me?" I said, questioning him in anger. " No it does not, Please me! Look at me! Look at what I am! But then again, I don't expect you to care. All Mazoku are heartless bastards!"  
  
Bass replied, "Then that makes you a heartless bastard also. We hell kings pay you a favor and this is how you treat us for saving your wretched life!"  
  
I became confused by his words and questioned him, "Saving...my life? How did you save my life?"  
  
Bass replied that he and Drum admired m craftsmanship of swords and the way I used them, and that in the war I was grazed in the head by a cannon ball. He said that I would have died from a concussion and that he and Drum changed my form so that I could better adapt and I would not die, but in return I was supposed to be faithful to the Mazoku. He later on told me that the human race did not really appreciate me and that all of the good things I have ever done will be buried with my bones. He said that he and the Mazoku would appreciate my talents and take them to good use..I believed them. I know bearly next to nothing about my family life..I do remember something about getting a letter about my parents' death by the hands of a Mazoku. I remember getting the letter in the mail, I and was out on my own when this happened. I bearly remember anything after that..." Guitar tries to remember. He thinks deeply and there is a silence. Clari is stunned by Guitar's explanation..  
  
Clari finally speaks through his wild amazement and says, " If all of that is true, do you remember me?"  
  
Guitar responds, " I do, vaugely..I remember that I had a brother. I figured it may have been you because your looks remind me of....myself, in my human form that is. Now that I recall this I am yet reminded again and again, of ..this." Guitar looks at his hands. He speaks once more, " The Mazoku did this to me...Look at me! Look at what I have become! ......But....why am I now realizing this?"  
  
Clari responds in defensiveness ," Because the Mazoku filled your head with lies so that you you be so blinded that you would follow them around like a loyal, obeidiant dog."  
  
Guitar replies in a shameful voice, " I have disgraced the names of all priests. I have killed many innocent and for that I can never correct myself. Maybe this is my punishment, to look like a 1/2 dog freakish beast with hooves..I dare not ask for forgiveness, for how could you? Would you forgive Drum for killing our parents? Of course not! Forgiveness is not gained easily for someone like me...All of those years, I have been so brainwashed into thinking I should do things to please the Mazoku, that now I see I have become more of one than outward appearances.I am so ashamed of myself!"  
  
Guitar looks straight on at Clari, his vision blurring and his once cold, emotionless eyes turn into melting pools of pain and misfortune. Guitar's hands start to tremble, he puts them down to his sides, he closes his eyes and points his nose to the ground. Everything is silent, no one can find words to say to describe thier shock and amazement, but yet they pity the shame striken Guitar who stands before them , the lowest of all who stand before him. A wind blows across the barren plains of Hameln. Guitar can do nothing but stand there in shame and look upon the ground as if it should be higher than him. Clari stares the shameful Guitar. Guitar looks up towards the sky the tears that Guitar has been trying to hold back for so long finally made it out of his sorrowful eyes and the pain that he has been trying to hold back for so long reached the surface in the form of tears that seemed to flow from Guitar eyes like flowing rivers, vanished against the rain.  
  
Clari feels a deep sadness in his heart. He walks slowly up to Guitar. Guitar looks at Clari then looks to the ground. Clari looks at Guitar with sympathy in his eyes. He puts his hand on Guitar's shoulder.  
  
Clari responds in shock," my....brother.."  
  
Guitar lookes up at Clari, There is one thing, you almost killed me with that magic spell."  
  
Clari has a puzzled look ," TIn Rin?"  
  
Guitar responds , " Oh no, I ....killed..."  
  
Guitar, " Well, I am not dead now, am I? That is all that matters."  
  
Clari, " Yes, Those Damned Mazoku will pay for this!!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
